Pretty Little Roomates Part 2 : Snow Day
by mrpants74
Summary: No school means a fun day in the bathtub and bedroom for Aria and Hannah. . Potentially six chapters if there is enough interest, Comments and feedback are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

1.

The first thing Aria Montgomery noticed when she woke up, was that she was naked and in her bed. The second was the delightful aroma of fresh coffee spilling into her room. It was not until she lifted her head from the pillow that she felt her head explode in pain.

Ughhh...so much wine, what was I thinking? She thought to herself as she lay back down. Of course whine was not the only thing she had over indulged in last night. It was, to her surprise the only thing she regretted.

Hanna! She thought. She had sex with Hanna.

Ignoring the pain in her head, she slowly got out of bed tied her long dark brown hair back and threw on her favorite fluffy white bathrobe . After last night there was really no sense in bothering with underwear or a bra. Hanna had seen(and touched) it all.

As she made her way to the kitchen and the merciful salvation of coffee, Aria could not help but notice that there was no evidence of last nights events to be seen in the living room. No wine bottles or glasses, panties or bra's.

Hanna actually cleaned? AND made the coffee? Do I smell bacon? And toast?

Hanna was sitting at their small kitchen table with a mug of coffee in hand. Hair and make up perfect, wearing a long v-neck white sweater and yoga pants, Aria could tell she had been up for awhile now.

"Good morning!"She said quietly, walking to the coffee pot.

"Sit down I'll get your breakfast. Are you hungry? I was hungry, but I'm used to hang overs and I'm sure you have a hang over so..." Hanna began nervously.

"Hanna!" Aria interrupted.

Hanna looked down at the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry I just...wanted to make sure we were okay...you were pretty drunk last night and...

Aria walked over to her and took her hands.

"Thank you!" She whispered.

Standing on her tip toes, she kissed the lovely blond on the lips. They tasted minty like toothpaste.

"Last night was amazing. YOU were amazing!" She assured her.

Hanna beamed back at her and threw her arms around Aria's tiny waist.

"I am SOOO relieved. You have no idea." She exclaimed.

" Now about that coffee?" Aria asked.

Hanna moved to the stove and made them each a plate of bacon, eggs and toast, while Aria made her coffee.

"How is your head?" Hanna asked, as she put their plates down at the table.

"It needs coffee. And definitely an Aleve" Aria groaned.

"How is yours?"

"I'm fine" Hanna answered, "but I did not drink as much as you, or as fast."

"Well I'm hating myself for it now". Aria declared, sitting down in her chair.

"My stomach muscles are sore too!" She said, just noticing as she sat down.

"Orgasms are brutal on the body." .

"Well maybe we will have to get your body more used to having them." Hanna teased, rubbing her bare foot over Aria's calf.

"Right now I'll settle for the coffee, and a shower." Aria replied.

"I was thinking of a bubble bath." Hanna Suggested flirtatiously

"Together?" Aria asked.

"I don't think we'd both fit."

"I'm pretty sure we could make it work, but for now I was going to run one for you."

"For me?" Aria asked?

"What makes me so special?"

"You came back to me." Hanna answered.

"Even though I didn't deserve it, you came back to me and I want to thank you for it. I have been a bad friend lately and after last night..."

"It's okay Hanna, I've been a bad friend too. I haven't even been a friend, I've been a ghost. I'm the one who needs to be sorry, and I am. I am also tired of feeling bad, and sorry. You didn't just wake up my body last night, you brought me back to life. I love this" She explained, opening her arms.

"The breakfast, the coffee...all of it is so sweet, but You don't need to make anything up to me. Just be here. Love me. That's all I need."

"I will. You never have to worry about that." Hanna assured her.

" I do though." Aria admitted, afraid to look Hanna in the eye.

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to be about anything Aria. Actually...lets agree to stop being afraid. So much of our time since you came home from Europe has been spent being afraid, or getting over being afraid. You are my friend, my best friend and I love you. If this is something that bothers you, we need to talk about it because..." Tears began to stream down Hanna's eyes as she spoke.

"Because I lost you twice already and I can't lose you again."

Aria took her hand from across the table and squeezed it.

"Hanna I'm right here. I don't know what the future holds, but if anything good came out of all the horrible things that have happened, it has at least brought us here. Right here, at this moment. You are so right, no more being scared, no more worry or regret, we are here and alive and I love you."

Hanna got up from her chair and threw her arms around Aria, sitting on her lap.

"Aria after last night things changed. I'm not saying we have to shut ourselves away from the rest of the world or anything, but I want to be here with you. If we never have sex again, that's fine. I don't even care. All that matters to me is having my best friend back. I'm not going to let anything ruin that again."

"Me too." Aria agreed, hugging Hanna back tightly.

"Good, because I am happier right now than I have been in a long long time.

Just...everything is so much better when I can see you smile and I really just want to enjoy you today."

"Deal!" Aria said, putting her head on Hanna's shoulder.

"We can still have sex though right?" She asked.

"Oh we are totally gonna have sex!" Hanna laughed.

"But first I want to give you that bath."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

When Aria had finished her breakfast and taken a pain reliever, she was

ready to start her "day of pampering" as Hanna had described it. Outside the snow continued to fall and Aria wanted to run outside and thank every frozen flake for making all of it possible.

"Are you ready?" Hanna asked, as she put away the last of the dirty dishes.

"Ready and willing!"

Hanna took her by the hand and led her back to her bedroom.

"What about the bath?" Aria asked, as Hanna removed her robe and lay her down on the bed with a kiss.

"I have to do a couple things first, and I want you to be cozy." Hanna answered, tucking her in..

"I'll be right back".

When she returned, she was holding a black sleep mask and her Ipod.

"Put this on. It will help with the headache, I use it sometimes for my hangovers." Hanna lied. She had a surprise in store for Aria and did not want her to be peeking.

"and here is some nice soothing music to listen to". She explained before putting the headphones over her ears."

Aria was confused, but curious, and trusted Hanna enough to just go with it.

The music was soothing and she **was** cozy. Something about being naked in bed always made her feel sexy. Before long she began to doze a bit and was startled when she felt the headphones being removed from her ears.

"Okay, it's ready." Hanna announced.

When Aria removed the blindfold, her room had been transformed. The shades were down and the curtains closed. The only light in the room was from the dozen or so tea lights Hanna had lit around the room.

More candles lit a path leading out the door of her bedroom.

"Hanna!" She cried out in surprise. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not as long as you'd think. I work fast." Hanna joked, again taking her hand and leading her along the path. All the lights in the house were off and the dark hallway was illuminated by more candles on the hardwood floor. When they reached the bathroom, it too was lit up with candles. Tea lights on the counter and along the edge of the tub, as well as on the toilet.

"Your bath awaits, my love." Hanna announced, helping Aria into the tub.

The water was hot, but comfortable and the bubbles tickled her skin, as Aria lay back in the tub. It felt so good to be wrapped in water. Naked and happy.

"I can't believe you did all this!" She exclaimed.

"I've been planning it all morning." Hanna admitted proudly, as she moved a candle so she could take a seat at the edge of the tub, facing her love.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Aria whispered.

"Thank You for not regretting last night. I was really scared."

"If you spent the morning planning this, what were you going to do if I was?"

Aria asked laughing.

"Hide in my room and cry, probably" Hanna joked, dipping her pink wash cloth into the water.

"Can I wash your back?" She asked?

"You can wash my everything." Aria cooed, sitting up.

Hanna scooted over as Aria pulled her hair forward and began slowly soaping up Aria's shoulders and back. Taking the opportunity give her little kisses on the back of the neck as she worked taking care to lather and rinse every inch of Aria's exposed skin. When she finished, Aria lay back again with a big sigh.

"That's it?" She pouted, as Hanna put down the wash cloth.

"We have all day for me to touch you." Hanna explained. Right now I want you to relax.

"But what about you?" Aria asked.

"I took a shower when I got up."

"But you deserve just as much love as I do." Aria argued.

"Aria being able to set here and watch you take a soothing bubble bath is all I need right now."

"Well what if it's not all **I** need?" Aria pouted.

Hanna could see where this was going, but did not argue.

"I guess we could both fit in there, if that is what you **NEED**." Hanna teased.

"Then take off your clothes and get in here with me. It's more fun like that."

"Can I put out the candles in your bedroom first? I don't want to burn the apartment down while we are washing each others backs."

"Yes, but hurry." Aria whined.

"I want to spend every second of this day with you!"

*note: The really sexy dirty stuff starts in the next chapter. Any feedback is appreciated. These were written for an ex g/f a couple years back and if there is enough interest I'd like to do more.


	3. Chapter 3

*NOTE* This is by far the longest chapter so far and definitely the smuttiest. PLEASE take a moment to leave some feedback when you are through.

Watching Hanna take off her clothes was a surprisingly intimate treat for Aria. Seeing her friend in her bra and panties was not something new to her, but the

experience of knowing that Hanna was getting naked for _her_ made it all the more special. She could not take her eyes off the sexy blonde as she casually

removed her clothes. Aria had always found other women attractive, but for it to be sexual, to desire another girl so much it hurt, was a sensation she was

really enjoying. Was it all women? Or just Hanna? She wondered, as she watched her lover's black thong slide down her legs

"Come". She said quietly, laying back and holding out her arms.

"I want to hold you."

Hanna did as she asked, sliding into the still hot bath water, resting her back against Aria's breasts.

"Mmmm this is nice." She sighed, tilting her head back to look into Aria's big green eyes.

Aria wrapped her wet thighs around Hanna's hips and pulled her closer, as her arms circled Hanna's tiny waist.

"You feel sooo good in my arms." Aria whispered into her ear.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Just like this?" Hanna asked with a smile?

"Well...maybe this would be a little better." Aria answered, cupping Hanna's breasts with her warm hands.

"Much." Hanna cooed, as Aria massaged them, pulling gently at her nipples.

"Just like a guy, always going straight for the tits" She joked.

" Hanna I have a confession."

"Oh boy!" Hanna said with a giggle.

"This...girl thing may be new to me, but I have always _**always**_ wanted to play with your boobs. I may be a little obsessed."

"Well you are certainly making up for it now." Hanna moaned.

Aria began kissing and nibbling on her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"You are making me crazy!" Hanna sighed, as she began to squirm, causing the water to slosh around and spill over the side of the tub.

"I'd say the feeling is mutual." Aria replied, grinding her pelvis onto Hanna's back, tickling her with the furry patch of hair between her legs.

Despite being submerged in warm water, Hanna was sure she could feel another warmth radiating from her pussy.

"What happened to me spoiling _YOU_ today?" She giggled, as Aria's kisses and strokes became more aggressive.

"You _are_ spoiling me. This is what I want to do remember." Aria reminded her, as one of her hands slid slowly down Hanna's tight belly.

"Ohhhh I like an Aria that knows what she wants" Hanna cooed.

Aria enjoyed being in control. She yearned to show Hanna that, though not as experienced as her, her sexuality was just as vital. If anything, holding back her urges for so long, was bringing out her aggressive nature now.

She could not believe that twenty four hours ago, she was sitting in a boring statistics class, dreading being stuck inside with nothing to do tomorrow. Dreading having to deal with Hanna.

Now it was tomorrow and not only was she dealing with Hanna, she was naked in a bathtub with her.

" Well this Aria _KNOWS_ exactly what she wants" Aria said, dipping her hand under the water to cup Hanna's pussy, swirling her fingertip slowly around her slippery opening. Her lover was not the only one who knew how to tease and torture.

Hanna threw one leg over the side of the tub, spreading herself to give Aria better access.

"I should probably warn you though" She whispered, her finger tracing slowly up and down Hanna's slit.

"When Aria wants sex, she is insatiable."

"Fffffuuu" Hanna sighed as Aria teased her clit, delicately scraping her fingernail over it, before dipping back down to her hole.

"Wanna know a secret?" She whispered into Hanna's ear, taking the opportunity to lightly bite her earlobe.

Hanna simply nodded with a little groan.

"The first time I met Ezra, I let him finger me in the bathroom, of the bar we were at."

Hanna's pretty eyes opened wide in surprise. Aria's confession both shocking her and turning her on even more.

"No way!" She giggled.

"When I want sex, I want it!" Aria declared, sliding two fingers into Hanna's tight burning pussy.

" I was wearing this pretty purple dress and he had me on the bathroom counter, we were making out pretty hard...when his hand went up my skirt I just gave in." Aria's thumb was now working slow circles on her lovers clit, causing Hanna's pussy to squeeze her fingers . For a woman as sexually active as Hanna, Aria was amazed at how tight she was.

" Oh my god Hanna, his hand felt so good in my panties. I was sooo wet, and he never stopped kissing me the whole time."

"Ughhhhh" Hanna moaned.

"If he had a condom, I would have lost my virginity right there in that dirty bathroom."

Her hand was beginning to cramp from the position, but she did not care. All that mattered was pleasuring Hanna,

"That is so fucking hot!" Hanna moaned, her hips rising out of the water.

"It was, but...being inside you right now... _WAY_ hotter." Aria teased, still slowly moving her fingers in and out of Hanna's slit.

"Tell me more..." Hanna whined. Her legs beginning to shake.

"Another secret?" Aria asked, her fingers now spreading Hanna's pussy, rubbing it all over.

"Yes, a dirty one?"

"Hmmmm...let me think." Switching hands, Aria cupped Hanna's pussy and pulled her closer. Her index finger now resting just above her lovers ass .

Aria typically was not very forthcoming about her sexual exploits. Knowing that Hanna was getting off mentally as well as physically was kind of exiting though.

"Do you remember when I went to Syracuse for a couple days, to get away after we found out about Ezra's book?" She asked, as she began lightly rubbing her finger around Hanna's ass.

"Mmmmm yeah" Hanna gasped.

"I met a boy" Aria admitted, softly tracing circles around the rim. While using the other hand to do the same to her friend's clit.

"Aria!" Hanna whined.

"He got me really drunk, and we went back to his room" Aria continued, ignoring Hanna's plea.

"What are you doing to me?" Hanna sighed, making no effort to stop her.

As weird as it felt, she as beginning to enjoy the sensation as Aria knew she would.

"I let him take my ass" She declared casually, poking the tip of her finger in to Hanna's puckered hole. The wetness from her pussy combined with being under the warm bath water, was just enough lubrication for Aria to slowly work her finger in. Hanna had tested her limits last night and and now Aria was growing more bold by turning the tables.

"Aria!" Hanna cried out, as little by little she opened up, allowing her lover's digit to slip further inside her.

She was breathing heavily now, Aria's was rubbing and stroking her clit faster , causing her hips to thrust into the finger.

"He was fucking me from behind...he was only my second lover and I wanted to be dirty, slutty." Aria continued.

"He did not even ask...I guess it was kind of wrong, but I was too far gone to care. It hurt, but it felt so good to be filled like that. I was being ass fucked by some guy I just met I felt like such a dirty slut and I loved it." She continued.

Hanna was only half listening now, one foot was planted on the shower wall, the other at the edge of the tub, as she humped Aria's hands. Her legs began to shake and her back arched sexily, lifting her completely out of the water, both hands gripping her lovers arm.

"Fuck, fuck fuck..oh fuck." Hanna screamed, as her orgasm rapidly overcame her dropping her back into the water and onto Aria. Her lover still deep inside her most intimate place, as she thrashed around in the water.

"Oh my god Aria!" Hanna panted once she was able to catch her breath.

Aria wrapped her arms and legs around her again holding the girl close, until she had calmed down, kissing her neck and shoulder softly.

"Was that good?" Aria asked, with a big smile. Proud that she had been able to satisfy her sexy best friend once again.

"I...I mean how...Aria!" Hanna gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Lets just say I'm glad you have small hands." Hanna laughed, her body still tingling from the explosive orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Short sweet and very dirty not a lot of talk in this chapter lol

4.

Hanna wrapped a towel around her dripping naked body, and opened up another, inviting Aria out of the tub.

The small brunette gave a little shiver, as she stepped into Hanna's arms, allowing herself to be enveloped in the soft towel, as the blonde pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Do you have any idea, how many guys have tried to play with my butt?"

Hanna asked, resting her hands on Aria's hips. Aria just smiled back, blushing.

"A lot!" Hanna answered, kissing her again.

"Did I get a little carried away?" Aria asked, looking up at her with those big sexy green eyes.

"Maybe just a little." Hanna answered, lifting Aria's towel a bit so she could squeeze her tight little ass with both hands.

"But did you like it?" Aria giggled.

"I'd be willing to try it again, but right now it's _YOU,_ that I really want."

Aria pulled away and let her towel fall to the floor.

"Then take me." She dared, backing herself up against the counter.

Hanna wanted to resist, her plan for a slow seduction, thwarted yet again by her beautiful friend.

" Eager much?". Hanna teased, taking her by the hips and lifting her to sit on the counter.

Aria wrapped her legs around Hanna's ass and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Take me." She whispered into her ear, pushing down on the blondes soft shoulders.

Crazy with lust, Hanna obliged, dropping to the floor as Aria spread her legs open before her. Tender, gentle loving would have to wait a bit longer. Right now she was crazy with lust. Her fingers pulled Aria's lips apart as her tongue darted inside her wet yummy core.

Aria's hips thrust forward in shock as Hanna's tongue penetrated her pussy for the first time. Grabbing fist fulls of blonde hair, she pulled her friend into her, as Hanna literally ate her out.

"Ughhh...so good" She moaned, as Hanna's tongue probed deeper inside of her. Hanna continued to relentlessly attack her pussy, licking all along her slit, before slipping back inside to tongue fuck Aria's tiny pink hole. She had never tasted another woman like this and knew immediately that she would want more. Addicted to her loves essence.

Aria was feeling much the same way about the sensations between her legs. Her little cries and moans vibrating off the bathroom walls, as she held on to Hanna's head as if her life depended on it.

Her curiosity sated, Hanna moved up to work on her lovers swollen clit, lapping at it hungrily, like a kitten would a bowl of milk. Savoring her taste, her smell. Long quick strokes from the back of her tongue to the tip, her own full lips and chin now covered in Aria's wetness. Aria had never seen something so sexy as Hanna's lovely face looking up at her, as she licked and sucked on her sensitive little clit.

The now familiar quaking in her legs had begun and as her orgasm built, little jolts of pleasure and electricity spread out from between her legs, shooting in to her tummy causing it to spasm and her toes to curl.

Sensing the change in Aria's body, Hanna focused on the girls clit, sucking it down onto her tongue, as she swirled it around faster and faster till Aria's legs tightened around her neck trapping her head.

Aria became a little ball of sensations. Everything felt so unbelievably good and sexy. The cool smooth marble under her undulating ass, the softness of Hanna's hair on her legs...she was lost in it all as she exploded all over her lovers face.

Her cries of passion now stilled, as her lungs searched for air. Hanna's aggressive assault on her womanhood slowed to gentle little licks and teasing pokes, until Aria at last came down from her intense orgasm. Running her fingers through Hanna's silky soft blonde hair, she lay back against the cold bathroom mirror, panting. Everything from her waist down still tingled as Hanna placed playful little kisses and bites all around her swollen vaginal lips and thighs.

Satisfied that Aria was finished the blonde pulled herself up from the floor, placing her hands once again on Aria's hips.

"I took you." She whispered, before leaning in to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

With both girls passions momentarily sated, Hanna was determined to move along in her quest to give Aria the day of luxury and love she so badly needed.

"Now stop being difficult and just play along with me please?" She teased, helping the freshly bathed brunette down from the counter, taking her by the hand.

" Oh I am totally down with more playing." Aria said, as Hanna led her into the bedroom.

The first thing Aria noticed, about Hanna's bedroom was that it was clean. The bed was made nicely and there were no clothes strewn about the floor. A far cry from the state Aria typically found it in. Scented candles on the dresser and night stands on either side of the bed filled the air with a hint of lilac,putting her at ease as Hanna lay down a fresh towel on the bed and instructed her sit down.

While Aria was getting comfortable, Hanna, went to the dresser and considered the many scented oils and creams, she herself used daily after showering. With a little hesitation she picked up one from the back. The purple glass bottle of lavender body oil had only been opened and used once.

It had been a gift from Caleb and just looking at it made her a little heart sick.

If Aria could find the strength to move on from the hurt and and let someone love her again, so could she. There would never be a better time or person to use it with.

Bottle in hand, she got onto her four poster bed

kneeling so that she faced the seated Aria's back.

"I have been waiting for a special occasion to use this", she explained, unscrewing the bottle, pouring some onto her hands, before rubbing them together till they were both coated. It had been a long time since she had smelled the fragrant oil and her head was filled with bittersweet memories of her past love. Placing her hands on Aria's shoulders, she gently began massage it into the girls still damp skin.

It was time to make some new memories.

Aria sighed in contentment, not wanting to speak or spoil the moment. She could sense the slight melancholy in her best friend and wanted only to make this special for her.

Hanna continued to rub the oil into Aria's arms and hands, massaging each finger gently as Aria surrendered to the sensations and allowed Hanna to work. Aria had never been touched or loved this way and was practically purring as Hanna's soft warm hands made their way deliberately down her back, rubbing and stroking every inch of her soft skin. She leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees, giving Hanna access to her hips and lower back.

Hanna's delicate fingers tickled her ribs, as they worked their way downward.

"Hey!" Aria whined, when Hanna's touch momentarily left her skin.

"Shhh". Hanna whispered in her ear, as she applied more oil to her hands.

Aria sighed as she felt those soft warm hands come together at her tight tummy, pulling her back into Hanna's chest, her legs parted expectantly.

"Be good!" Hanna scolded as Aria rested her pretty head on her shoulder, her eyes smiling up at her.

An oily finger found Aria's belly button, dipping inside and swirling around, causing her to moan, and her vaginal muscles to clench.

Hanna fought the temptation to touch Aria's breasts, wanting to save her most intimate spots for last. While she clearly did not need to seduce her, the desire to prolong Aria's pleasure and torment was part of the fun .

Instead, she went to work on those toned little legs. Aria parted her knees even further, wanting so desperately to be touched now, as Hanna's oily hands rubbed her inner thighs, causing her squirm. Aria could feel herself getting wetter with each stroke and was grateful she was sitting on a towel.

She wanted to beg Hanna to take her, but opted not to break her promise. She would behave just this once.

Both ladies could smell Aria's arousal now mingling with the sweet soothing lavender.

The heat radiating from Aria's sex met Hanna's hands and fingers as she rubbed oil all around it, her thumbs gently stroking above the hair line, while her fingers massaged the fragrant oil into the creases where her legs met her ass.

"Be good!" Hanna again warned Aria, with a playful slap on the thigh, as the brunette began to squirm herself against the towel that was riding up between her legs.

"I'm trying sooooo hard!" Aria whined, between gritted teeth. The anticipation of being touched, driving her to distraction.

Suddenly those soothing hands were at Aria's sides again, fingers grazing the swell of her lovers breasts, before gliding back down her rib cage and the tops of her thighs. Aria's still damp hair, cool against her own breasts, causing her pretty pink nipples to harden.

The heat and wetness of Hanna's pussy pressed into the small of her back, as well as her hard nipples was only making Aria hotter and she began to wonder if she could cum without being touched. Thankfully she did not have to wait long, as Hanna's at last began cupping and squeezing her neglected tits. The warm oil felt amazing as it made Hanna's fingers slip and slide along her nipples as she pinched and pulled on them. Hanna did not stop Aria this time when she began to squirm on the towel, instead opting to nibble on her neck as both her hands roamed over her firm small tits.

The friction from the damp towel beneath her felt so good against her lips as she gently rocked her hips back and forth upon it. Hanna's warm breath and hard teeth at the back of her neck, making her pant and groan.

Aria's sensitive nipples shot little jolts of pleasure all the way down to her clit, every time Hanna pinched them. The warmth from her pussy again blooming upward into her stomach. Aria knew immediately that she was going to cum again. With one hand gripping Hanna's thigh so hard she knew she would leave a bruise, the other cupped her own wet pussy. Aria began to rub frantically at her little clit, her hips rocking faster onto the towel. Sharp little cries filled the room, as her body began to respond to her own touch. Aria's looked down, amazed at how she was making herself feel, her hand sliding effortlessly all over her pink little pleasure bud, both from her oily fingers and the tremendous amount of wetness she was producing.

Hanna was now grinding her wetness into her back, and the playful nips at her neck were turning into bites and kisses.

Then it happened.

Aria's her whole body convulsed and warm liquid shot out of her clenching hole, making her scream in pleasure.

"AHHHH FUCK...fuck ohmygod fuckfuckfuck" She yelled out, her entire body stiffening,pushing Hanna back into the headboard as her hips continued to spasm involuntarily. As awesome as her orgasms with Hanna had been, Aria loved being in control of her body now. Slow rubbing, as the orgasm receded, only to move her fingers faster to bring on another, massive cum. Each time the wave crested inside her, she would squirt a little more onto the towel and cry out in passion. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she played with herself, Hanna's arms wrapped tightly around her. Finally when the sensitivity in her clit was too much to take, she stopped, and collapsed in exhaustion onto Hanna's soft willing body.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: This was originally 2 chapters that I condensed into one final chapter to this part of the story. Please follow and comment if you are enjoying this or even hate it and want me to stop lol.**_

6.

"So that happened." Hanna laughed, getting up off the bed to remove the towel, throwing it in the hamper as Aria curled up under the blankets.

"Holy...that was intense!" Aria panted.

" Kind of awesome too." Hanna agreed, sliding under the covers.

"Also what was that with the teeth?" Aria asked.

"Sorry?" Hanna asked with a smile. "I got a little carried away... and...yeah, I was so turned on watching you masturbate, I lost control a little...forgive me?"

"Okay, _Maybe I can_ forgive you, but you have to do something first." Aria conceded.

"Geez Aria, awful demanding today!" Hanna laughed.

"Not a demand, more of a suggestion."

"Well it is _YOUR_ day, but I don't think your body can take much more." Hanna answered, pulling Aria closer.

"How about a kiss then?"

" _THAT_ I can do all day!' Hanna announced, placing her lips on Aria's.

Hanna always enjoyed kissing, but with Aria it was SOOO much more. Her soft full lips, so inviting and sweet. She loved licking and nibbling on them while their tongues danced. Aria was anything but passive in her kisses and the passionate give and take between the two was something she was coming to cherish. If this was just a phase and the two stopped having sex with each other, Hanna could live with it. It would suck, but the sex she could live without. These tender kisses though...that she would miss more than she could bear to think about.

"Thank you for today" Aria whispered, wrapping her leg around Hanna's hip.

Hanna just smiled, and traced her finger around those luscious pink lips, so soft.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked, seeing the sadness in Hanna's blue eyes.

"Honestly?" Hanna asked.

"Always."

"I was just thinking that I'd be really sad if I could never kiss you again." She confessed.

"Hanna you can always kiss me." Aria whispered.

"Always? What happens when you meet Mr. Right and get married?". Hanna joked.

"Even then, if that ever happens." Aria said, taking Hanna's hand in her own.

"It will be our special thing okay? No matter what happens with us, tomorrow or ten years from now, these lips belong to you any time you want them."

"It's a sweet thought Aria, but we do need to be realistic." Hanna replied after a moment.

"Screw realistic Hanna, things may change and we may not always be lovers..I mean I don't know what I want, but I do know that you and I are always going to be special to one another and I **LOVE** the idea that this can be our little secret. A way we can always be close.."

"Promise?" Hanna asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I promise, now kiss me . You still owe me for that bite, and I really want to nap in your arms."

Hanna did not have to be told twice.

Hanna lay awake, playing with Aria's silky dark hair, as her lover dozed contentedly, her head pillowed by Hanna's breast. Despite Aria's assurances, Hanna could not help but feel a little scared and confused. The last two days had been amazing, but could it last? Did she want it to? "The Talk" was going to have to come sooner or later, she knew. Still she did not want to ruin everything the two had built over the last 24 hours, by discussing what it meant. That she loved Aria, there was no question, but romantic feelings were one thing, acting on them another. Now while her sweet best friend lay peacefully at her breast, she knew only that she did not want this day to end.

Aria's lips were curled in a pretty smile as she slept and Hanna could not resist touching them again. Gently she drew her finger along Aria's soft lower lip, jumping a little as her tongue poked out to lick it.

"Did I wake you?" Hanna whispered.

"Mmmm" Aria sighed, "A little, but I don't mind."

"Sorry, go back to sleep baby." Hanna said, running her dark hair between her fingers.

Aria's tongue snaked out again, licking Hanna's nipple, causing it to harden

"Where is the fun in that?" She asked, moving slightly to take Hanna's breast in her mouth.

"Ariaaaaa" Hanna moaned, loving the feeling of those luscious lips on on her skin.

Aria's tongue swirled around the hard pink nipple in her mouth, while her small hand enclosed Hanna's other breast.

"Suck my tits Aria". Hanna panted, as she writhed under the covers.

The sensation of Aria's wet little mouth on her tits and her soft hair in her hands quickly re-awakened Hanna's lust. Aria alternated sucking on her nipples and gently pulling on them with her teeth making Hanna pant with desire.

Aria felt like she could never get enough of Hanna's big tits. So smooth and sexy, she loved that she could now touch and explore them all she liked. Still there were other parts of her old friend that she longed to satisfy and as she was determined to do so.

Aria slowly pulled back the covers, like opening a birthday present, to reveal Hanna's perfect naked body.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever touched." Aria remarked, climbing between the blondes legs.

Hanna responded, by moaning into her mouth as she pulled her down into a deep kiss.

Deliberately Aria worked her way down Hanna's lovely body. Butterfly kisses on her chin and neck, the tip of her tongue tasting her lover's skin with each touch. The goose bumps and little sighs,from Hanna all the encouragement she needed to keep going. When she reached her torso, Aria stopped to kiss each sexy hip bone with little licks before dipping her tongue into Hanna's sexy navel, swirling it around and licking her belly button, a preview of her intentions. Hanna's ass rose off the bed, as she squealed in delight and anticipation.

Aria could smell her now, and any hesitation or nervousness over what was about to happen was gone. Hanna had opened a door in her soul that she did not know existed, had re-awakened her sexuality. She did not know what it all meant, but she knew what she wanted.

She began slowly, savoring the moment. Aria had been exploring her lovers body all day, but this was the closest she had come to her sex and it was almost overwhelming. Knowing Hanna liked to be teased, Aria placed a gentle kiss just above the girls most sensitive area, using her hands to rub and massage Hanna's perfect little ass. Kisses turned to long licks along her outer lips, taking in the sweet salty taste of Hanna's wetness as she opened up around her. Using just her full lips, to pull and pry at those of her friend, while her tongue slid around them. Tasting and teasing. Hanna's clit was swelling in anticipation of Aria's touch, but she was not ready yet, wanting to taste and explore everything.

"ahhhh" Hanna groaned, when she felt Aria penetrate her for the first time with something other than a finger. One hand grasped the sheets, as the other held tightly to her lovers head, fingers running through her soft dark hair.

Hanna had been eaten many times, both skillfully and less than so. With Aria, however, it was a wholly different experience. Both eager and gentle Aria's full beautiful lips and tongue felt better than anything she had known previously.

With her slim fingers holding Hanna's opening apart, Aria continued to lick her lover inside and out, swirling around the the entrance of her hole, darting in and out, literally fucking Hanna with her tongue. Now that she had a taste for this, Aria knew she would need more. She still craved men, and having one inside of her was something she would still desire, but the intimacy of what she was experiencing now could not be replaced.

Eyes closed, her hands absently stroking Aria's hair, Hanna lay back and enjoyed the treat her best friend was giving her. A smile on her lips, in appreciation of the change that had come over Aria in such a brief amount of time. Yesterday she was walking on eggshells every time they were in the same room. Now here she was, in bed, with her best friend making love to her as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Quick little licks upon her swollen clit, sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Feels so good." Hanna moaned, her hips rocking in time to the lapping at her pussy.

Aria's confidence grew with each moan and thrust. Hanna's wetness coated her chin and lower lip, as she worked her tongue all around the clit, flicking at it like a snake, causing Hanna to thrash around on the bed as he orgasm built. Sensing her lover was close, Aria used her lips to suck at Hanna's bud, pulling it down to be licked, as she herself had come to love.

With Hanna's sexy thighs pressed against her ears, and the gentle strokes at her hair turned to pulls and tugs, Aria sucked and licked harder, pushing Hanna over the edge.

"Mmmmm...Ughhh...yeeeessssssss" Hanna cried over and over as she convulsed on the bed. Her second orgasm of the day, even more powerful than the last.

Once she had settled, Aria began again, licking all around her sex.

"I like they way you taste." She cooed.

"Mmmmm" Was all Hanna had the energy to reply.

Now that she had made Hanna cum, Aria wanted more, licking and kissing all around Hanna's most intimate areas. Hanna's wetness was yummy and she did not want to waste a drop When she reached the blonde's puckered little asshole, Aria did not hesitate to stroke it gently with the tip of her tongue, causing Hanna to grab onto her face with both hands and gasp.

"Aria...what are you..." Hanna asked, trying to pull away. Her curiosity reawakened Aria continued to explore swirling her tongue along the rim, pressing it flat against the hole to take little licks. She felt sexy and dirty. Aria loved it as much as could feel Hanna did.

Hanna was shocked, as Aria began tonguing her most intimate hole. No one had ever...but _damn_! She had to concede that it felt pretty fucking good.

Aria may have only been with only three people, but Hanna was quickly discovering her best friend was a freak, and she _was_ loving every new surprise.

Sliding her mouth back to Hanna's tasty pussy, Aria again took her clit between her lips, her anal fixation sated for the moment.

While she licked and sucked gently at the engorged little bud, her thumb now soaked with Hanna's juices, played with the girls asshole.

"Oh my fucking...Aria what are you doing to my body?" Hanna cried out, as she thrashed around on the bed. Aria licked her clit, as she did before, capturing it with her lips alternating fast and slow, long and short. Using her tongue to lap and swirl, as she sucked it against her teeth, Hanna's hips and hands directing her.

When Hanna announced she was going to cum, her toned thighs clutching her lovers head, Aria sucked and licked harder, using as much of her tongue as she could against Hanna's clit, pushing her thumb effortlessly into her ass, as her tight little body stiffened and shook.

"Ughh...ughh...Yes! Oh! So fucking good!" Hanna cried out as she gyrated against Aria's face and hand.

Two fingers now deep inside Hanna's climaxing pussy, Aria used them to rub against the thin layer of skin separating them from her thumb, as she fucked and licked the girl senseless.

"Don't stop. Fuck don't stop please!" Hanna screamed, as several shock waves pummeled her from the inside out. Aria could barely breath, her nose pressed hard against Hanna's pelvis, but she was too turned on to care. Feeling Hanna cum like this, her face covered in her lover was the hottest fucking thing she had ever felt. She did not want to stop.

Hanna's frantic shaking and breathing at last began to slow and the grip on her long dark hair turned to gentle strokes, as Aria continued licking and probing.

"mmmmm...okay" Hanna sighed, pulling herself off Aria's face before crashing back down on the bed.

Aria slowly kissed her way back up her body, as she had done on the way down. Her hair a mess and her face still wet with her cum, was the prettiest thing Hanna had seen yet. Tenderly they kissed one last time.

The two women simply held one another contentedly, saying nothing.

Tomorrow and decisions about their future and what this all meant, could wait. Hanna and Aria had found one another and discovered a new way to express their love. It was all that mattered.


End file.
